And The Moon Be Still As Bright
by Fake Bliss
Summary: Nejihina friendship, implied Naruhina. It's been a month since Naruto's death against Pein and Hinata can't bring herself to let go, telling herself that he's still alive. Neji has something to say about that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *makes face***

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: **Implied Naruhina, Nejihina friendship

**Author's Note:** I got inspired out of the blue. This is set as if Naruto died against Pein and Konoha was in ruin. I just love reading fics about friendship between Hinata and Neji, which would make sense since they're my favorite characters. XD The perfect song for Hinata in this fic would probably be My Immortal by Evanescence.

Thanks for reading ^-^

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

* * *

Neji stared into the cackling flames, occasionally throwing in small twigs or leaves. It had been a month since _it_ happened. A month since everyone's hopes had died. They had not shown it outwardly, but Neji could tell even without his byakugan. The people, shinobi and civilians alike, had for once, done the same things. They had gathered what was left of their friends and family. They had honored and buried all of the dead. Several ANBU and jonin that Neji knew had all said the same thing. "Konoha has the will of fire, we'll get through it somehow."

Neji had given up on the belief that everything was determined by fate, but now he had his doubts. Konoha was destroyed and the Hokage is in a coma, so how could it be possible for the people to get through this? The people of Konoha would be forever scarred by what happened. How could the mothers move on without their children? How could the children live without their parents and friends? Would more Sasuke Uchihas rise?

The casualties were terrible numbers. 'No, not casualties; deaths, heartbreaks,' Neji corrected himself. He was all too familiar with the aching feeling of losing a loved one. He knew all too well that many people more would end themselves, that many more would become bitter and cold as he had, fake and broken as Sakura, or damaged and torn up so much that one could not feel emotions as Hinata was.

'Hinata.' Neji thought bitterly. Hinata was suffering pain he knew was hardly bearable. Hinata, with her selfless nature and generous spirit, could never burden others with her feelings. Hinata, who had done a terrible job of hiding her love for _him_, Hinata, who had visited him every time he had been in the hospital, Hinata, who had dedicated herself to become stronger to redeem herself in _his_ eyes, Hinata, who had always graced everyone with a smile, was suffering so terribly that she shut herself down on the inside.

Neji threw one last stick into the fire and looked around him. Tenten was sharpening yet another weapon, a forlorn expression on her face. Noticing his gaze, she looked up and smiled softly before returning to her work. She always had a strange way of occupying her time. Lee snored quietly on the grass, the light of the flames flickering on his face. Neji frowned slightly; Lee never snored. The silence told him that Gai was nowhere to be seen.

Neji gazed up at the moon and sighed. It was almost full. It had been a full moon on _that_ day and somehow, he knew something was going to happen on the next moon as well. For everything mysterious happened during a full moon.

* * *

_The casket didn't feel as heavy as he expected it to be. Although, nothing seemed to have feeling or meaning that day, at least for him anyway. The entire village, the people, animals, and all other creatures, were silent. The wind didn't rustle the trees and the crickets didn't chirp. It seemed as though the entire shinobi nation was having a moment of silence for Naruto. He didn't find it strange that his cheeks were wet._

_Across from him was Sakura. Her hair was unkempt and her clothes were wrinkled. Her normally bright green eyes were sorrowful and seemed to be a darker shade. She gripped the casket with small trembling hands. Neji had never seen her cry this much since the days after Sasuke left. This was her third funeral in only a matter of days. He was surprised that she was able to hold herself up this well._

_Neji never recalled seeing Kiba having such a serious face before. His mouth was trembling slightly and his eyes were filled with an emotion Neji couldn't recognize. Shikamaru tsked, and sparks flew from the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. His usual bored expression was replaced with a determined look. Choji, Neji knew, was purposely trying to carry the most weight._

_As they neared the carefully dug hole, Lee slipped, rocking the coffin slightly. Sakura hissed and Lee regained his composure, omitting a chain of apologies that slowly faded into silence. They lowered the coffin gingerly, and not even a speck of dirt was disturbed. _

…

_Neji smirked slightly from his position in the crowd. Who knew that a boy once hated by the village would be honored so greatly? He looked up at the moon. Nostalgia hit him square in the chest. He had faint memories of a night like this. _

_The moon was full like it was now. He remembered his mother grabbing him, ushering him to a safe place. His father had kissed his forehead and promised to return. He remembered people screaming and running. 'The Kyuubi attack…' Neji's eyes flickered to his cousin and he frowned._

_Hinata stood motionless, hands clasped neatly in front of her. Her eyes were dull and there was a blank expression on her face. She showed no sign of grief or remorse. Her lips didn't tremble and she wasn't crying. She never spoke or replied to her father's attempts at conversation. She didn't look at anyone or move a muscle. Hinata was just…there._

* * *

Hinata gazed up at the night sky with tired eyes. She smiled softly as the wind rustled the grass and it in return tickled her face. She discovered that she preferred the grass over her tent and recently found herself sleeping out in the open, much to the rest of her team's disdain.

Everything reminded her of _him_. The trees, the earth, the sky—everything seemed to radiate his presence. As much as her chest tightened, as much as her thoughts surrounded him, as much as her heart ached, she showed none of it. She cursed herself for being weak; for not being strong enough to stop Pein herself. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to think, she didn't want to breathe. She didn't know what she wanted.

_"Hey, Hinata…" Naruto began._

_Hinata looked up. "Huh?"_

_"Did you really think that?" Naruto gazed at the ground bitterly. "I may appear strong to you but…that's because I act all tough because I'm so frustrated from always failing—"_

_"That's not true…even when you always fail…In my eyes, you're a proud failure." Naruto looked up at her. "When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart—"Hinata blushed, her attention back on her fidgeting fingers. "—because you're not perfect." _

The wind picked up again, blowing a little harder this time. It whispered his name. 'Naruto-kun.' Hinata bit her lip. 'Why did you have to die? Why couldn't it have been me instead?'

_"—because you fail…you have the strength to get back up…because I believe that's what true strength is…I-I think you are an incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun."Hinata hid behind the training log slightly. _

_Naruto grinned. "Thanks Hinata! Earlier I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed but…now I feel great! You know…About you I…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I thought you were a plain looking, dark weirdo—"_

_Hinata hung her head._

_"But you know," Naruto began to walk towards the chuunin exam stadium. "I really like people like you."_

_His words rang through her head._

'People like me…' Her thoughts trailed off. An electric sensation shot down her spine and she bolted upright. Panting slightly, she surveyed the hillside—no one was there. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. She activated her byakugan. 'Nothing.' Instinct alone told her that something was there but she still saw nothing. After a few minutes she resumed her position on the grass, still slightly puzzled.

_Team Eight and Naruto tread through the forest. Shino walked in the front, Hinata in the middle, and Naruto and Kiba were chatting in the back. Hinata sniffled. She almost regretted training under that waterfall._

_"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said, his voice a volume considerably loud for someone walking next to him._

_"Yeah Naruto?"_

_"Last night I went out to use the bathroom and I saw this beautiful girl at this waterfall!" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms._

_Hinata's face erupted in red and she gripped the straps of her backpack like a lifeline._

_"No way! What did she look like?"_

_"I tried speaking to her but I tripped and when I looked up she vanished!" Naruto proclaimed._

_Hinata could feel the steam blowing out of her ears._

_Kiba threw Naruto a half skeptical, half disappointed look. "I think you're just imagining things Naruto."_

She stared at the stars. 'They're so lucky.' Her breath hitched and she held back the tears starting to form.

'_What happened?' Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her head brushing the bark of the tree. 'Oh yeah. It's the first time I've seen Naruto-kun in years and I, and I—'_

_Naruto jumped in front of her. "Hinata! Shut up and come with me!" Naruto grinned, holding a thumb up._

_Hinata's face lit up in a bright scarlet. 'Shut up and go with him?' She fainted._

Some nearby bushes rustled and Hinata sprang up, running towards them. She had that inking feeling that someone was there. 'I know someone's there.' She stumbled near the base of a tree and fell through the bushes. Hinata crawled out of the thicket and ran a hand through her hair. Rubbing her eyes, she took a look at her new surroundings.

She was in a small clearing. The bushes in between the trees buzzed with insect life. The moonlight was reflected garishly on the pond occupying the center of the clearing. Toads croaked on its surface, and the water and reeds rippled in the breeze. 'I didn't see this when I activated my byakugan.' Hinata thought.

Hinata crawled to the water's edge, looking into her reflection. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was set in a frown. She held a hand to her cheek. 'Cold.' She tapped the water's surface using the same fingers. The edges of her lips tugged upward at the sight of the small ripples. Hinata studied the water until something caught her eye. A flash of orange flickered in the water. Her eyes widened, and her head shot up.

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

Neji's byakugan warily watched Hinata's figure grow farther and farther away. He frowned. Lately she had been disappearing at night to an unknown place. It unnerved him. Ever since she started those nightly walks she seemed…different. Every smile didn't seem as forced, and every step seemed to have an extra spring. What on Earth could make her this way?

"_You're over thinking things,"_ He remembered Lee telling him. _"If she is unharmed and has found a way to deal with her grieving, then why should we interfere? Even Kurenai-sensei has tried to comfort her but Hinata wasn't reacting. If even Hiashi-sama can't get a word out of her, I don't think anyone can. No, this is her way of dealing with everything. Leave her Neji."_

Lee's words repeated over and over in his head but Neji couldn't bring himself to believe it. Something felt wrong about this.

* * *

Hinata smiled behind her rice ball, watching Naruto gulp down his own. The amount of rice balls in her small basket, she noticed, dwindled quickly.

"Naruto-kun," she began.

Naruto looked up. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Ano, why don't you come with me to the camp Naruto-kun? You wounds are practically healed now."

Naruto swallowed slowly. "I-I can't go back just yet Hinata." He faced the pond water, observing his reflection. "I don't know what to do."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure they'd just want to see your face. Sakura was so distraught and-and I think you'd want to visit Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said softly. It had been so pitiful to see Sakura go to Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Shizune's graves, one after the other almost everyday.

"I failed Hinata. Just like I failed to bring Sasuke back," Naruto said bitterly. "I can't go back to them, not yet. I can't go back empty handed like always." Naruto choked back tears. "After all these years I'm still dead last. I'm the loser that can't even save his best friend."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "We don't care about whether you succeeded or not…I don't care…" She reached out a hand to touch him but he flinched away.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said upon seeing her hurt expression. He smiled at her, trying to get her to do the same. "Thanks for the food Hinata!"

"Yes," Hinata nodded, still frowning slightly. She stood, grabbing her basket. "I'll come tomorrow with something special."

* * *

"—secure a better protection around the camp until we figure out the best plan of action."

Neji barely paid attention to the older jonin; he was too busy eyeing the camp. It was too small a clearing to house what was left of Konoha but they had somehow managed. The higher ups wanted to move the people out of the emergency shelters since they could be easily found by enemy jonin. He watched as a brown haired woman tucked a still crying child into her bosom. He recognized that child as one of the many that had lost his parents.

"—The following ninja have the night shift for this week—"

A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A short silhouette zipped through the thicket of trees. It slowed once it got closer to the camp. Neji recognized the chakra signature. 'Hinata.' Neji let out a small sigh.

"—and Hyuuga Neji. Are we clear?" Shikaku eyed them all carefully. The small band of jonin around him chorused in a 'yes'. "The scouts are due to return in a few days with our relocation place. You're dismissed."

Shikamaru sighed, a finger in his ear. "This is such a drag." As one of the chuunin allowed in this meeting, Shikamaru often complained about the work but Neji knew he was serious about it.

Neji watched as Hinata hid behind a tree trunk, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Neji sighed again. What was the good of the byakugan if you didn't use it? He raised an eyebrow once he caught sight of what she was carrying. Hanging from her right arm was a small basket filled with rice balls. Neji could tell that one or two had been eaten, judging by the small wrappers lining the top. Hinata never ate that much so why was she carrying enough to feed someone like Chouji? Neji decided to figure out what was going on once and for all.

* * *

Hinata hummed softly as she headed toward the pond, a thermos tucked under her arm. As she inclined her head toward the sky, she frowned at the sight. The moon and stars were hidden behind a mist cover so that only a few had shone through. 'Why is it so cloudy?'

She smiled when Naruto came into her vision. He was sitting and the pond's edge with his hands in the water. He was always staring into his reflection when she saw him. She sat a meter away from him, trying to find what he was so interesting. Unable to, she turned her head towards the water before her. She smiled at the sight of two fish swimming around each other.

"I brought some ramen," Hinata announced.

Naruto looked up, grinning. "Really? I haven't had ramen in ages."

Hinata began to unscrew the lid. "It's not Ichiraku's but—" She stopped upon seeing his expression. Ichiraku's, she remembered sourly, was destroyed like everything else in the city.

"That's okay Hinata. I remember your cooking to be awesome!"

Nevertheless, she didn't look up from the thermos. She was about to lift the lid completely when she heard distant footsteps. "Naruto-kun—" She looked up and saw nothing but air.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata let out a small 'eep'. It was Neji. She quickly screwed the lid and attempted to hide the imprints of Naruto's hands in the banks' floor but it was already too late. She jumped into the spot Naruto had vacated.

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji had completely entered the clearing and didn't look too happy. Hinata watched nervously as Neji scanned the area, starting with the trees, then the pond, and finally her. She shrunk a little under his gaze. "So this was where you were disappearing off to." Neji spotted the thermos at Hinata's feet and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit late for eating?"

"It's just a small snack, Neji-niisan," Hinata replied.

"A small snack that you could eat in the confines of the camp," Neji said. Hinata opened her mouth but Neji cut her off before she could speak. "It's unsafe to be this far away from the camp alone, Hinata-sama."

Hinata bit her lip, looking down at the thermos.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Go back to the camp, Hinata. Don't come here again unless you want your father to hear of this."

Hinata gathered herself up, picking up her things. She walked back into the forest towards camp, glaring at Neji as she did. She was well aware that he could see her do so.

Once Hinata had completely let the scene, Neji walked towards the pond, looking for what Hinata was trying to hide. He eyed the center of the pond and, finding nothing, his eyes trailed to the bank. There was nothing suspicious and not a speck of dirt seemed disturbed.

* * *

Hinata pressed her back into the tree, her heart beating erratically. She had to leave the camp later tonight, as it took a while to fool Neji into thinking that she was asleep. She closed her eyes, listening for signs of human movement. She didn't want to use any chakra so as to not alert anyone's senses. Finding no one around, she continued through the woods, listening closely for any pursuers.

She heard the snap of a twig and turned her head toward the sound, still walking. Seeming satisfied, she turned her head to face front and bumped into something too soft to be a tree trunk. She froze and her heart skipped a beat. She looked up to meet the lavender eyes of—

"N-Neji-niisan."

"Hinata-sama." She could feel his struggle to keep his aura peaceful. She bit her lip, looking at his stiffened shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to look at him squarely in the face. She heard him whisper a word and her fingers jumped to her bottom lip. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his byakugan scan her face. There was a long silence before he said, "Who have you been seeing, Hinata-sama?"

She opened her eyes in surprise. Neji thought she was secretly meeting someone? Well, it was true but…not in that way. She forced herself to look into his eyes. "I…well…I"

Neji exhaled slowly, trying to steady his breath. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata mentally cursed. He would know if she was lying. "Neji-niisan please don't tell anyone!" Neji blinked in surprise. "Please! If anyone finds out about him, he'll…" She trailed off.

"He'll what?" Neji inquired. "Who's 'he'?"

Hinata fidgeted her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Naru—"

"Naruto?" Neji's brow furrowed. Hinata was seeing Naruto? The idea was completely absurd. Naruto was… Neji cleared his throat. "Hinata-sama," he began gently.

"He's alive, Neji-niisan! I visit him at night when he is at that pond. He goes there to think and—"

"Don't be ridiculous Hinata-sama," Neji said. "Naruto is…Naruto—"

"No, Neji-niisan! He's alive somehow. I have to see him before he leaves." Hinata tried to run around Neji but he was too quick and grabbed her wrists. Hinata tried to wrench her wrists away, but he only tightened his hold.

"Hinata-sama, stop!" He struggled to keep her under his grip. Hinata thrashed wildly in his arms.

"No!" she cried. "I have to see Naruto-kun." She proceeded to punch every inch of him she could, gentle-fist forgotten. She was breathless, gasping for air. "I have to talk to him! I have to—"

Neji gritted his teeth; he had had enough of this. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Wake up Hinata-sama. Naruto has been dead for a month now. You were at the funeral. You saw his body. Stop this foolishness."

She shook, still trying to push him away. "No Neji-niisan. You don't understand. He's here in the forest, healing!" She slipped out of his arms and started to run, only to find her path blocked. "He's alive somehow Neji-niisan! He hasn't come to the village because he needs time to think!" Hinata fought back tears. She knew deep down that if she didn't come tonight, Naruto would leave forever. "He doesn't know what to say to everyone, that's all! He—"

Neji slapped Hinata. The clearing grew deathly silent.

Hinata stood frozen to the spot, her head to the side. She said nothing. Then every inch of her body trembled. She clutched her sides and gazed at Neji with incredulous eyes. Hinata backed away, shaking her head slowly.

Neji looked down at his hand. His tongue curled against the top of his mouth. Hinata turned to run but Neji grabbed her arm. "Hinata, I-I'm sorry."

Hinata remained silent, her lavender eyes still wide. Neji released her arm. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Hinata held her right hand to her stinging cheek, her lips slightly parted. She was still trembling. She took a step back but slipped and fell. Neji reached out a hand to help her but she recoiled at his touch. She scrambled up and turned, running into the darkness. Her dark shadow quickly blended in with the night despite the brightness of the moon.

Neji looked at his hand again and his chest tightened.

* * *

Hinata ran through the forest, ignoring the occasional twig running through her hair. 'Naruto-kun.' Something caught her sleeve and she stopped, tugging it, her gaze still fixed on the pond that had come in view. Her brow furrowed and she tugged again, unable to tear her eyes from the clearing.

"Hinata." A masculine voice emanated from behind her.

Hinata forced her attention away from the clearing. "Neji-niisan you're not supposed to be here!" she cried in alarm. She yanked her sleeve from him but he grabbed her forearms.

"Hinata, listen to me," Neji said gently. "Naruto isn't here. You haven't been visiting him. He isn't alive and he's never coming back."

"No," Hinata whispered, and she shook. She resisted his hold feebly. Hinata saw a figure enter the clearing. "Naruto-kun!" she cried. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry someone found out! I-I…Neji-niisan followed me and I, and I…" Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

Hinata fought hard to steady her breathing. Naruto walked towards her slowly, a sad smile on his face. He stopped only centimeters away. "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for everything."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyebrows knitted together. "Wh-What do you mean?"

He reached out to touch her cheek, but his fingers seemed to blow away with the wind just before he could. Slowly, the wind carried away his arm.

"Naruto-kun…Your arm…" Hinata said, her eyes full of disbelief.

"It's okay, Hinata." He was still smiling. "Tell Sakura I said—" He paused for words. "Tell her I said not to give up." His torso began to disappear.

"No." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper.

Naruto's face was to only thing left. "Goodbye, Hinata." He vanished in a final flourish of wind and leaves.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata's voice rang through the trees like a banshee. "It can't be…no."

Neji put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"No, no, no, no!" Hinata shook her head frantically, not hearing what he said. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. Neji let go of her. She grasped the area above her heart, struggling for breath. She sunk to her knees. "No…"

Neji knelt on the grass and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened but fell into his warmth. It was the greatest show of affection that Neji had ever given her and she seemed to appreciate that. She clutched his shirt, her cool tears moistening it.

Neji looked up at the sky. Above them, gleaming garishly, were the moon and stars. It was the same moon that saw the kyuubi attack and the death of the fourth. It was the same moon that saw his father's end and Sasuke's farewell. And as Neji held his sobbing cousin, he gazed at the pallid moon and couldn't help but notice that it was still smiling just as brightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **After reading this a few times it seemed a little cheesy…and I smell a smidge of cliché. Ah well. Hope you liked it. :D


End file.
